un soir, un manoir, deux vie changé
by lolivamp
Summary: pour la saint valentin, Edward et Bella qui ne se connaissent pas sont invité dans un manoir en pleine forêt. ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Horror Movie Contest  
titre de la fic un soir, un manoir, deux vie changé  
Princesse des ténèbres : lolivamp  
Ghoules : couple choisi : Bella Edward  
Reine du Sabbat : disclaimer  
Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

Pdv Externe

La nuit de la saint Valentin a prévu d'être torride, et les passions des plus sanglante. Notre histoire se situe dans un manoir en plein milieu d'une forêt. Un homme riche, qui veux rester inconnu au yeux de tous, organise chaque année une cérémonie fermé à la plupart, il choisit les invités précisément. La majorité pratique la magie ou autres arts de l'occulte, d'autres personnes sont branché sadomasochisme. En ce lieu tout sera permis, les dominants initierons ceux qui n'ont jamais soumis ou qui ne se sont jamais laissé dominer à leur pratique. Des rituelle ancestraux et des invocations serons apprise au individus qui ne si sont jamais essayé auparavant.

Pdv inconnu

Comme chaque année les festivités vont êtres réjouissante. Des célibataire en manque d'amour en se jours des amoureux vont venir vivre des sensations fortes, chercher l'âme sœur parmi des personnes pratiquant les mêmes choses qu'eux, ils trouverons peut-être des amis en plus. Des couples voulant pimenté leur sexualité viendrons cherché ici de nouvelle expérience à testé. Ils verrons aussi si leur partenaire ne se laisse pas avoir par la tentation, si l'autre est vraiment solide. Tout ce petit monde qui viendra se soir aura reçus préalablement une invitation, chaque année je choisis chacun avec beaucoup d'attention

Certains des mortels franchissons la porte d'entré ne sortirons jamais, d'autres serons changé à jamais par les expérimentations vécu. Bien-sur personne n'est forcé à venir donc si ils ont trop peur des chose qu'il va se passé en se lieu ils n'ont qu'à pas se présenter dans ma demeure.

Et moi je ne louperais rien de tout cela.

Pdv Bella

Il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu dans ma boite au lettres une invitation à me rendre dans un endroit plongé en plein milieu des bois pour fêter la saint Valentin avec d'autres personnes spéciales. Effectivement je suis spécial : je suis **gothique** et je fais pratique la domination. Les **menottes**, **cravaches,** **ceinture** pénis et autres joujoux de se genre non plus aucun secret pour moi.

Comme je n'ai pas de petit ami avec qui je suis obligé de passer la soirée je suis sur la route qui me mène à la beuverie.

Pdv Edward

Je suis sur la route pour une fête où j'ai été inviter il y a une petite semaine. D'après la lettre qui m'a annoncé la réjouissance il n'y aura que des individus qui se distinguent des autres. Effectivement j'en fait partit. Depuis quelques année je pratique des rituels magiques et quelques invocations d'esprits. Bien sur je fait très attention pour ne pas qu'il m'arrive de mauvaises choses, déjà je ne fait que de la magie blanche, la magie noire est trop risquer et je ne voit pas l'utilité de la rouge, car si une fille tombe amoureuse après l'utilisation de se genre de sortilège je saurais au fond de moi qu'elle ne m'aime pas réellement pour moi mais parce que je l'ai ensorcelé. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec cette personne si je sais cela.

Arrivé à l'endroit donné, je remarque qu'il y a déjà une très bonne ambiance, rien que dehors des hommes et des femmes en train d'exécuter l'art de l'occulte, je me sens déjà dans mon élément. Quand je rentre à l'intérieur du manoir enchanté l**'alcool **coule à flot et des gémissement de plaisir se font entendre par dessus la musique. Le son mis dans le domaine est cool. Je me sens totalement à l'aise dans cette endroit.

Assez vite je remarque une belle fille habiller d'une robe noir et rouge en vinyle, son jolie cou et mis en valeur par un tours de cou avec un pentagramme, et elle est chaussé de new rock. Totalement mon style de nana. Elle est accouder au bars, je vais donc la rejoindre et j'en profiterais pour me prendre une petite vodka.

Je commande et bois tranquillement ma boisson en espérant qu'elle vienne me parler, je veux qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. J'en profite pour bien la regarder, elle a une crinière brune avec des jolie boucle qui lui tombe sur les épaules, ses yeux sont d'une magnifique couleur chocolat. Tout cela me donne envie de la croquer.

Pdv Bella

Un putain de canon viens de s'assoir à côté de moi. Il est habillé assez sobrement, chemise noir, jeans noir mais son collier m'attire le même pentagramme autours de mon cou pend sur une chaine en or blanc je suppose. Je suis attiré par les émeraudes qu'il a dans les yeux, et ses cheveux brun avec des reflet roux en bordel ne rajoute qu'à son charme fou.

À force de le regarder je craque je m'approches de lui, je lui prends la main et je l'entraine dans la chambre que je me suis réservé à mon arriver ici. Une jolie pièce avec un lit mais aussi tout les accessoires dont je pourrais avoir besoin se soir.

A présent tu m'appellera maitresse, je suis à partir de maintenant ta dominatrice.

Autant être clair avec lui tout de suite je ne voudrais pas lui abimer sont magnifique visage d'ange en lui mettant des claques parce qu'il m'aurais manqué de respect. Je cherche dans les tiroirs de quoi l'attaché, après avoir trouvé des menottes en fourrure rouge qui ferons parfaitement l'affaire je lui accroche les mains au lit. Je lui arrache presque les boutons de sa chemise. Le tissus complètement enlevé de son magnifique corps je le mordille le cou d'une manière assez gentille. Avant de descendre agrippé ses tétons, il a beau être un homme cela donne normalement beaucoup de plaisir. Je les mords et les pinces. Je fait ensuite glissé mes dents tout le long de son buste. Je m'occupe ensuite de lui enlevé ses chaussures, pour faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambe après lui avoir débouclé sa ceinture.

Il ne reste plus que son boxer sur lui, mais je ne le retire pas de suite. Je sors du tiroir le précieux fouet, que j'ai remarquer en fouillant il y a quelques minutes, il frappe ses cuisses avec, je remonte vers son torse en faisant glisser l'objet contre sa peau, je donne quelques **coups **pendant la remonter. Arrivé à ses pectoraux je le frappe un petit peu sans y aller trop fort, l'idée n'ai pas de lui faire réellement mal, pour le moment en tout cas il n'a rien fait pour le moment, il se montre même très sage.

Je décide pour lui montrer que je suis fière de lui car il n'a pas bronché de lui donner du plaisir. Je lui retire le dernier tissus qui recouvre son corps et plonge ma tête vers son membre érigé. Je le prends en bouche, je commence à sucer son gland et à branler la base. À ce moment j'entends un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Je me relève alors et le baffe.

Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, ni à gémir.

Oui maitresse.

Alors ferme là.

Je continue ensuite se que je faisais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Au bout de quelques longue minute je le sens se tendre, signe qu'il va jouir, je m'arrête donc car je ne veux pas qu'il se lâche tout de suite.

Je me lève est me déshabille devant lui. Je le détache

-Maintenant fais moi du bien. Montre moi que tu as aimé se que je t'ai fait, montre moi que tu mets reconnaissant.

Il met sa tête entre mes jambes, comme un parfait petit soumis, il s'occupe de mon clitoris avec sa langue et m'enfonce deux doigts dans mon antre. Des fois il inverse. Il me rend folle. Avec

ce traitement il me fait très vite monter au septième ciel, si se n'est pas plus haut. Quand on couchera ensemble qu'est ce que cela sera ?

Je reprends le dessus et lui bande les yeux, en lui supprimant à chaque fois un sens je l'oblige à se concentrer sur la plaisir prodigué par les autres sens. Je me lève ensuite du lit et me dirige vers la chaine hifi que j'ai vu en m'installant dans cette chambre. Je choisis dans les albums présent l'une des musique que je trouve la plus sensuelle, pour mettre une ambiance qui donne envie de se sauter dessus. Je reviens vers mon amant d'un soir et lui dit:

tu pourras garder tes mains pour toi ou je dois t'attacher ?

Pas besoins de m'attacher maitresse, je serais me tenir.

Je prend un préservatif dans la table de nuit et le déroule sur sa turgescence. Je m'empale sur lui et commence une danse des plus sensuelle. Je prends sa main et lui fait me caressé les seins. Je le guide dans mon plaisir en gardant sa paluche entre mes doigts. Mon orgasme se construisant je me sert de mes doigts entre libre pour venir les frotter contre mon bouton de rose. Je me laisse très vite emporter dans les limbes de la jouissance, suivit de près par mon partenaire.

Une fois redescendu sur terre je me rend compte que je ne lui est même pas demander son prénom. Et pas dit le mien, il est temps de réglé cette oubli, j'ai bien l'intention de passé la soirée avec lui alors autant connaître le nom de l'autre.

Au faite je m'appelle Bella

Enchanté Bella moi c'est Edward

Enchanté Edward.

J'ai soif, tu m'accompagnes au bars ?

Bien sur. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me désaltéré

Avant de sortir nous prenons soin de nous rhabiller.

Pdv inconnu

La vision qui se tiens devant moi est des plus belle pour certains, des plus horrible pour d'autres. Moi je trouve cela beau, tout ces corps nu entremêlé. Leur peau est extrêmement pâle, ils se tiennent tous immobile. La mort viens doucement les chercher, mais pas des cris d'agonie, ils sont paisible. Personne ne les retrouvera jamais, ceux qui sont en train de faire la fête en haut ne se doute même pas de se qu'il se passe ici.

Pdv Edward

Bella m'a impressionné toute à l'heure, elle est une fabuleuse dominatrice. Moi qui n'avais jamais pensé à me laisse soumettre, j'ai aimé cela et je serais près à recommencé, surtout avec elle.

Arrivé au bars nous rencontrons, deux personnes très gentille, une fille : Rosalie et une garçon : Emmett, nous discutons beaucoup et nous buvons presque autant. Heureusement notre petit groupe tiens bien l'alcool et nous savons nous arrêter avant de nous rendre minable. Cette soirée a encore tellement de secret à livrer il serait tellement dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter parce que trop soul. Vers minuit le couple décide de nous laisser pour aller occuper l'une des nombreuse chambre. Nous avons put apprendre qu'il pratique aussi le sadomasochisme, Emmett est celui qui se soumet, cela paraît choquant quand on voit le gabarie d'ours qu'il a. Il est brun avec les yeux brun et un corps de grizzly. Sa femme : Rose est blonde avec les yeux bleue, fine grande avec une forte poitrine, mais contrairement à se que l'on pourrait croire en voyant son physique de poupée, elle est intelligente, à un salle caractère et surtout n'est pas mannequin, elle est garagiste. Impressionnant.

Je profite du départ du couple pour entrainer la belle dans la chambre que l'on occupé toute à l'heure. Je veux lui montrer mon art. Je veux lui montrer comment invoquer des esprits*. Je cherches dans l'armoire qui trône sur tout un pans de mur, des bougies et du sel pour notre protection. Après avoir trouver ce qu'il me faut je trace un cercle autour de nous avec le sel pour ne pas que les « fantômes » puisse aller ailleurs. À coté de la bougie de met de l'encens. Je brule une herbe qui purifie l'air pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise esprit dans notre cercle. Après cela je prononce d'une voix ferme mais sympathique l'habituelle « esprit est tu là ? »

La séance de spiritisme se continue sans trop de problème, nous demandons à l'esprit de quoi sera fait notre avenir, car ils savent tout et sont omniprésent dans nos vie. Je clos la séance en disant au-revoir à l'esprit. Nous pouvons quitte le cercle à présent.

Après cela nous décidons d'aller nous balader dans les bois qui entoure le manoir. La nuit donne un charme particulier à la forêt, nous croisons pendant notre balade d'autres personne qui font des rituelles magique ou du spiritisme, avec planche de ouija ou avec des verres et du papier avec des lettres et des message genre oui non (cela ressemble fortement au planche). Nous entendons aussi des couples faire l'amour. Heureusement pour mes yeux nous ne les voyons pas.

À moment donner je me rend compte que je n'entends plus rien à part le vent dans les arbres, je remarque aussi à cette instant que nous nous somme beaucoup éloignait du domaine où ce déroule la fête. Cela m'inquiète un peu d'un côté car on c'est peut-être perdu et que je ne sais pas quel bête il peut y avoir dans le coin. D'un autre point de vue je trouve cela excitant d'être avec ma dominatrice dans un lieu paumé au milieu des bois.

Bella me pousse contre un arbre apparemment elle a eu le même idée que moi. Elle me déshabille sans même prendre soin de déboutonner ma chemise, qui perd tout ses boutons dans la manœuvre. Je retire plus doucement sa robe. Elle me détache ma ceinture et descend mon pantalon et mon boxer. Elle enlève sa culotte. Je cherche dans ma poche une capote et je la pénètre, elle fait des va et viens sur moi et avant que je jouisse s'arrête. Elle a tendance à toujours s'arrêter au mauvais moment. Elle descends de mes hanches et mets ses mains contres un arbre. À ce moment je suis en position de domination. Elle me demande de la prendre par derrière, je n'est pas trop l'habitude de pratiquer la **sodomie**, toute les femmes avec qui je suis sortit avais un esprit plutôt étriqué. Apparemment pour elle se n'est pas l'une de ses première fois, et sa ne m'étonne absolument pas elle est très ouverte au pratique sexuelle dite bizarre. Je m'enfonce dans ses chairs les plus serré sans trop de problème, sa mouille ayant déjà inondé cette endroit. Je me retire d'elle aussitôt avant de revenir presque aussi vite. Je jouis juste après son orgasme.

Je me retire d'elle définitivement pour l'heure, car maintenant nous allons devoir retrouver notre chemin. Mais d'abord nous essayons de nous rendre présentable. Nous retrouvons assez vite notre chemin, nous nous savons arrivé grâce au gémissent qui se réentendent. Apparemment ici on ne s'arrête jamais de baiser. Par contre je ne voit que peux de cercle magique. Mais quand je franchis le seuil du manoir je comprend pourquoi en voyant le salon remplit de couples en train de copuler. Une énorme orgie romaine se déroule devant mes yeux et Bella a l'air de vouloir y participer alors je la suis. Aujourd'hui sera la nuit des expériences nouvelle. Mais je crois que pour la belle qui est à mes côté je ferais toute les expérience possible et imaginable, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, je ne peux déjà plus m'en passé alors que l'on se connais à peine et je suis capable de tout rien que pour la rendre heureuse.

Je prends donc positions avec ma domina du soir au milieu de la pièce pour baiser comme des sauvages avec plein d'autre personne. Je sens que je vais encore apprendre d'autres chose se soir. J'en profite quand même pour remarquer que Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas là avec les autres, cela me paraît bizarre car la belle blonde nous a avoué toute à l'heure qu'elle voulait tenté se genre de chose avec son gros nounours; mais après tout elle n'a peut-être rien remarquer trop occupé avec lui.

Pdv inconnu

Autours de moi toujours des cadavres mais je suis bien obligé de me nourrir. Dans une cage , un couple faisant l'amour car je leur est demandé, en même temps autant qu'ils prennent leur pieds une dernière fois avant de mourir. Moi je me rince les yeux devant la scène de cette belle blonde qui domine un homme avec une carrure impressionnante. Je vais aussi me régaler après l'amour les hormones sécrété par l'orgasme embaume le sang. Une fois qu'ils ont finit je vais vers eux et je les mords, je les draine de leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goute du précieux nectars de vie. Après que mon repas sois terminer je jette leur corps avec les autres, je leurs fait prendre une positions des plus sensuelle.

Quand la fête sera terminer j'irais enterré dans la forêt tout les cadavre accumulé aujourd'hui. Et j'attendrais Halloween pour me nourrir à nouveau lors d'une autre fête. Les personnes inviter cette année ne serons plus inviter car l'idée c'est de changé la vie de certain et de tuer les autres. Beaucoup dirons que ce que je fais est criminelle, assassiné de pauvre personne qui n'ont rien demander. Mais si je ne bois pas de sang je meurs, ne serais-ce pas un **crime** que de me laisser mourir. Alors oui je me sers, mais je donne l'occasion à ses jeunes gens de s'amuser, je leur donne l'occasion de découvrir des choses qui ne leur viendrais même pas à l'idée de découvrir sans moi, je leur donne l'occasion de s'enivrer une dernière fois avant de mourir. Souvent avant le décès la personne ressent beaucoup de souffrance mais avec moi ils meurt vite et leur dernier instant son fabuleux. N'est ce pas mieux que la plupart des mort possible sur cette terre. Et puis je n'est obligé personne à venir risquer sa vie dans mon manoir. Beaucoup en voyant les cadavres autours de moi dirons que je suis un psychopathe, mais non je suis un suceur de sang comme dirais la plupart. Alors oui je suis un vampire, un peu pervers mais je ne suis pas cruelle.

Pdv externe

Bella et Edward se sont revu après cette soirée alors que jamais ils ne pensaient se retrouver un jour. Ils ont finit ensemble peu de temps après ayant compris qu'ils s'aiment. Par contre jamais plus ils ne purent revoir leur amis d'un soir : Emmett et Rosalie, qui sont à présent enterré près de l'arbre où ils ont fait l'amour pendant leur balade en forêt.

* je précise je n'ai jamais invoquer aucun esprit ou élément alors la manière n'est peut être pas exacte, je met se que je sais, je comble les trous grâce a internet et à mon imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
